Of Red Heads And Kittens
by loverofeevee
Summary: This came from an image I saw of the twins sharing a bed with Harry. Nothing sexual at all, just innocent m/m/m fluff.


Of Red Heads And Kittens

It was at the train station. They distinctly remembered that was how it first started. They were laughing, joking around and generally annoying their brothers. Then they saw him, looking for the platform with his cart of luggage with a lost expression.

Maturity comes early for a magical person, at least that was what they'd heard. At thirteen a muggle would still be more concerned about other things than if the boy beside her liked her, or if the girl who smiled at him had a crush on him. At the same age for a magical person, well they were experiencing that now.

He was the one for them. It mattered little that they'd just seen him, or that he was a fellow guy, or that they would have to share. He would be theirs.

And so they were pleased when their little lost kitten came to their mother and asked for help with his big pleading green eyes. And they were pleased when their joking around made a tiny smile appear on their kitten's face. And they were only too happy to help him get his luggage onto the train. They quickly discovered that he was nervous about being touched, being pushed and shoved around in the crowds made their kitten shrink into himself and look round for a nice cosy corner to hide in. With gentle coxing they were able to escort him onto the train, and they were overjoyed when he barely flinched at their gentle petting of his silky black hair. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

They left him in a compartment, promising that they would return once they got their own belongings on the train and said goodbye to their mother. As they closed the door they shared a look. Someone had clearly abused their poor kitten, and this would not stand. They silently promised to ensure that he was given a proper loving environment.

They leaped onto the train as it started to move, joking to their little sister about sending her a toilet seat. Laughing at their mother's warning, they made their way back to their little kitten, only to find that their brother had gotten there first. They could see kitten was trying hard to make a friend, so they regretfully left him to it and headed further down the train to see if the rumour about a tarantula on board was true. They didn't notice a pair of green eyes follow them out of sight, and a tiny kitten sigh sadly.

OOO

They'd done something wrong, they knew that and now they were going to make it right. Their brother was a good guy, but he was also a lazy, greedy, obnoxious guy and not exactly the brightest wand in the box. Leaving him with their kitten was a mistake. And it made their hearts sink when kitten gave them a look of betrayal when he arrived at the common room.

So, they snuck out that night and crept into the ickle first year dorm. To their surprise, their kitten was still awake, gazing out the window with his familiar by his side. He was startled to see them, and sure that they were there to pull a prank. They gave a scathing look to their brother's bed, sure he had planted that fear into kitten's head. Softly they told kitten that they would never prank him, and that they were sorry for leaving him on the train. Their hearts soared when he gave them a hopeful look, and they quickly offered to make it up to him. He was unsure, but allowed them to coax him out the dorm and back into theirs. Their dorm mate was oblivious as they gently guided kitten into a bed and cuddled up on either side on him. It took a lot of gentle petting and reassurance, but they were able to lull kitten to sleep.

He looked so tiny, so innocent and helpless. They glanced at each other with sad eyes. What kind of life had their kitten had, to be so unsure of himself and of those around him? Sighing they draped an arm gently around him and settled to sleep.

OOO

The next evening kitten gave them a hopeful, slightly pleading look, one they would never be able to refuse. Kitten slept with them from then on, and it was a miracle no-one discovered the new arrangement. Their dorm mate knew, but he had also seen how comfortable kitten was with them, and agreed that he would keep their little secret. The dark skinned boy found himself waking up at night and smiling at the scene. They looked good together, and he could admit to being a little envious that his friends got to kitten first.

OOO

A Troll.

A big, ugly, smelly, dangerous Troll.

They weren't sure if they should scold kitten or hug him in relief.

They settled on giving him a small scolding while they were in bed that night. They realised they had to set down some rules, otherwise kitten's actions would give them heart attacks before they graduated.

They then discovered the rules kitten normally lived by, and the punishments for breaking such rules.

It was heartbreaking to see such fear in their kitten's eyes, especially when it was aimed at them. They reminded him of their promise that they would never harm him, and that the rules were only there to ensure his safety. Worrying his lip and fighting tears, kitten promised to obey. They sandwiched him in a gentle hug and kissed his hair, cursing themselves for making kitten cry.

At the end of school they had to watch helplessly as kitten was carted off by a boulder of a man. They couldn't understand why people didn't notice the fear on kitten's eyes, or the promise of pain in the man's. Even their own mother squashed kitten in a hug and sent him off into hurtful hands.

This wouldn't stand.

OOO

They were surprised when their brother came to them about rescuing kitten. He didn't outright say it, but it was clear he was doing this to earn more attention from the hero, and thus more attention from the masses because he was friends with their saviour.

They were too worried to be angry with him, as their kitten hadn't replied to any of their letters.

So they bundled themselves into their father's car and away they went.

The surprise, and the hope of kitten's face when he saw them was unbearable. The bars covering the window were inexcusable. They felt great satisfaction in tearing metal from stone, and their brother was quick to haul kitten into the car. They laughed gleefully as his uncle fell out the opening, hoping it caused a hospital trip. With kitten and his things secure they were away.

That night kitten slept soundly in their arms, and they were able to see the damage for themselves. How could anyone not see what their kitten had been through? Too many bruises, too little love. It was a miracle kitten allowed their touch at all.

OOO

Kitten didn't make many friends, and the ones he did have were worrying. Their brother they could handle, but they weren't sure what to think about his new female friend. When she wasn't being bossy, she was nagging at him to do his homework and snapping if he did it wrong. Kitten didn't seem all that happy with her, and they realised it was because she reminded him of his aunt. Between her and their brother, kitten was being hounded the same way he was at home, except with less bruises. Having the Malfoy spawn there to act like kitten's cousin completed the circle, and he was only too happy to make up the bruises the others didn't give.

All three, plus any others who tormented their kitten, quickly found themselves under prank assault. And that included the potions professor who took great delight in handing out scathing insults and massively unfair punishments, and the grumpy old caretaker who threatened kitten with torture.

They decided to give kitten a gentle push in the direction of others. They didn't want to control what he did and who he made friends with, but they knew it wasn't healthy to remain with two somewhat bullying people. They were pleased when kitten took their advice and began to talk with others. The Longbottom boy was a good choice. He was shy and didn't have much confidence in himself, but they sensed he was trustworthy. The Gryffindor chasers practically adopted kitten, and they were real tigers when their cub was threatened. Oliver took kitten under his wing, which brought out the confidence they knew their kitten had.

All this friend making brought out another problem, in the form of their controlling little sister. She believed fate and destiny would bring her and kitten together, and when she dropped the shy act she became a vicious little green eyed monster when she didn't get her way. And she could play the "my horrible brothers are out to get me!" card whenever they got too close, which caused no amount of hassle with their mother.

OOO

What had their kitten done to deserve all this?

If it wasn't battling Trolls and dangerous tasks, it was fighting Basilisks and Werewolves and deadly tournaments and ministry toads out to get him, and hunting for horcruxes. Not to mention coming up against You-Know-Who on several occasions.

And then there was the death. It started with Quirrell, followed by Cedric, and then Sirius, and then the whole thing just went crazy. And kitten was right in the middle of it, taking the blame and bearing the weight of things he had no right to suffer through.

They were pleased though, because their kitten began to realise who his friends truly were, who he could trust and share his day with. Neville, and Oliver and Lee. Angelina and Alicia and Katie and Luna. Remus and Tonks. They were his family, and the two could live with that.

And where were those who boasted of being his close friends? Turned their backs on him just like all the others. He was their hero, their weapon, their scapegoat, their excuse to act the way they did.

And so the two stayed by his side, comforting and protecting and fighting off his demons when everyone else had turned their backs.

Until finally it was all over, and they were able to complete their promise and whisk kitten away to places unknown. He'd done what the world wanted him to do, and now it was time to leave before they burdened him with anything else. Trusted friends were given the location, and kitten had happiness.

OOO

'Fred, George?'

'Yes Harry?'

'What's up?'

He shifted in their arms, turning so he could face them. He smiled.

'Thank you'.

They smiled back, softly kissing his hair.

'You're welcome kitten'.


End file.
